My Beautiful Life
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: yewon couple story...


Tittle : MY BEAUTIFUL LIFE

Author: LEE JIN 'EH

Genre : T...aman dech

Main cast : KIM JONGWOON and CHOI SIWON

Other cast: Tentuin ndiri yah

PAIRING : YEWON...HIDUP YEWON...#kibarin bendera YEWON#

DISCLAIMER : cast belong to them selves, their parents and god

WARNING : Yaoi ff ancur bikin pusing mual g fluff pokoknya ancur coz masih author pemula...MPREG

SUMMARY : Hehehe...#ketawa GJ# G ADA SUMMARY AUTHOR MALES NULIS LANGSUNG BACA AJA YAK...

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Jangan lupa review ya chingudeul...

Hehehe...mian udh main tagih aja..

pokoknya harus review neeeee

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Matahari perlahan menyingsing mengikuti rute yang telah dibuat oleh Tuhan, sinar matahari perlahan memasuki seluruh ruang yang ada didunia tak terlewatkan sebuah kamar disebuah apartemen mewah kawasan kota Seoul. Suara burung-burung pagi yang bernyanyi nampaknya tak mengusik kenyamanan tidur dua orang namja yang diketahui adalah anggota boyband asal Korea yang mendunia siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior, ada yang tidak kenal SuJu? Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa sampai kau tidak kenal SuJu,kemana saja kau selama ini apa kau tidak pernah liat TV atau kau hidup di dalam gua dan tidak pernah keluar? Aku sarankan setelah baca FFku segeralah kau bukan mbah google dan cari SuJu karena sungguh mengenal bahkan menjadi ELF adalah salah satu hal terhebat dalam hidupku. Baiklah kembali ke cerita.

Baiklah tidak afdol rasanya kalau tidak diperkenalkan dulu siapa kedua namja tersebut, namja pertama adalah namja tampan yang nampak memeluk posesif namja manis dalam tidurnya, namanya adalah Choi Siwon atau biasa dipanggil Simba atau Prince Horse atau apalah namanya karena Jinie bukanlah Siwonest jadi gak terlalu ngerti. Yang kedua adalah namja manis dengan pipi chubby cheeks yang bikin Jinie gemes dan tambah cinta ama Yeye ya namanya adalah Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung, namja manis itu nampak tertidur sembari menyandarkan kepala pada lengan kekar Choi Siwon yang tengah memeluknya erat ah! Sungguh romantis bukan Jinie aja ampe' ngiler liatnya #plak#.

"Eenngghh..." ah! Sepertinya namja manis itu mulai bangun karena sinar matahari yang terus menusuk-nusuk matanya, mengerang pelan lalu mengerjab-ngerjab imut sembari menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Perlahan ia dongakkan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat sesosok namja tampan yang sedari malam tidur memeluk posesif dirinya.

'Ah! Siwonie kalau tidur tampan sekali Hihihi' batin Yesung sembari terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

"Puas memandangi wajahku hem..Sungie Baby?"

Tanya Siwon sembari membuka matanya dan menatap lembut Yesung sepertinya Yesung terlalu asyik memandangi wajah Siwon hingga tak sadar sang empunya telah bangun.

BLUSH.../

"A..aishh...siapa juga yang memandangimu"

Jawab Yesung sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Siwon.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Baby"

Goda Siwon pada Yesung yang masih menyemmbunyikan wajah manisnya.

"Baby mana morning kissku?"

Lanjut Siwon

"Mwo..?O.O"

Jawab Yesung.

"Nee...aku mau morning kissku..give me now baby or i will 'eat' you"

Bisik Siwon yang diakhiri dengan jilatan pada cuping telinga Yesung.

"Eeenngghh..nee..."

Ucap Yesung..Yadongers kecewa,maaf ya nich kn rated T Hehehe...Lanjut ke cerita..

CUP...

"Mwo..itu sich bukan morning kiss tapi Cuma nempelin aja mana bisa disebut ciuman"

Protes Siwon.

"Aish..sudahlah yang pentingkan kau ku..eemhh..a..a..ukh pokoknya sudah..lebih baik kau mandi sana aku akan siapkan sarapan"

Ucap Yesung dengan rona merah apel dipipinya.

"Ne ne...Good morning baby,Appa harap tidurmu semalam nyenyak"

Ucap Siwon sembari mencium perut buncit Yesung ya kini Yesung tengah hamil usianya sudah 4 bulan.

"Ne Appa tidulku cemalam nyenyak cekali..^.^"

Jawab Yesung sembari menirukan suara anak kecil. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

At Kitchen

Saat ini Yesung tengah sibuk memasak hidangan sarapan untuknya dan Siwon. Setelah ia mandi juga tentunya Hehehe..#R : Thor lu koq belibet banget che# J : masalah buat lu *brak brug kedebuk prang* Jinie dikeroyok ma Readers.

Saat tengah asik-asiknya memasak tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Wonie...jangan begini lepaskan tanganmu aku tidak bisa memasak dengan benar"

Pinta Yesung.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada malah Siwon yang tengah asik menghirup wangi tubuh Yesung dengan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yesung.

"Wonie...kalau Uri Aegya kenapa-napa bagaimana"

Ancam Yesung sembari menggeliat tak nyaman. Kalau boleh jujur Yesung memang menyukai kala Siwon tengah bermanja-manja padanya tapi tetap saja saat ini ia tengah mengandung dan ia takut Aegyanya nanti kenapa-napa karena kecerobohannya.

"Ne ne Baby"

Jawab Siwon dengan enggan melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Loch..Wonie kamu gak ada jadwal hari ini?"

Tanya Yesung melihat Siwon yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaos oblong putih menampakkan betapa sempurnanya tubuhnya sembari menata masakannya di meja makan,#J : mian gak Jinie sebutin makanannya soalnya Jinie gak terlalu kenal masakan korea#

"Aniyo..hari ini aku sengaja mencancel jadwalku soalnya ada hal penting yang ingin kulakukan hari ini"

Jawab Siwon sembari menatap lapar masakan Yesung.

"Ech..hal penting apa itu Wonie?"

Tanya Yesung yang kini sudah duduk di seberang Siwon, memang meja di situ adalah meja bundar dengan kursi yang bersebrangan. Dan tak sadar tengah melakukan Aegyo.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, sudahlah ayo makan aku sudah lapar"

Jawab Siwon sembari mencubit pelan pipi kanan Yesung.

"Iisshh...kau ini dasar pelit"

Jawab Yesung sembari cemberut dan mengambilkan sepiring nasi untuk Siwon.

"Hey..jangan cemberut begitu kau tahu kau sangat imut saat cemberut tapi aku lebih suka saat kau tersenyum manis padaku"

Gombal Siwon sembari memperhatikan Yesung.

"Dasar gombal.."

Ucap Yesung sembari menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah apel dipipinya dan segera memberinya sepiring nasi tadi pada Siwon. Yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Siwon.

Sesudah makan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman di depan komplek apartemen dan tentunya setelah mereka memakai pakai yang sopan. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman sembari memperhatikan anak" kecil yang bermain tanpa menghiraukan fans yang sibuk mengabdikan moment YEWON secara mereka sedang duduk dimana Yesung dipangku oleh Siwon. #Kkkkyyaa Jinie gak mau ketinggalan, cpet" ambil kamera n foto" Yewon moment. Perlahan Siwon menurunkan Yesung dari pangkuannya membuat Yesung menatap bingung kearahnya dan membuat fans mendesah kecewa kehilangan pemandangan indah tapi segera tergantikan jerita bahagia. Belum sempat Yesung bertanya Siwon sudah berjongkok didepannya membuatnya menatap Siwon semakin bingung.

"Baby..dengarkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun dan aku tahu kaupun begitu, kau sudah bersedia menjadi ibu dari Aegyaku yang tengah kau kandung saat ini, kau bahkan masih mencintaiku meski aku telah menghamilimu hingga usia kandunganmu 4 bulan dan belum melamarmu, saat ini di depan semua orang dan fans kita..Will you marry me?"

Ucap Siwon lantang didepan semua orang.#J : omo romantisnya# sembari menyodorkan cincin emas putih yang sangat indah dengan ukiran naga air yang sungguh indah.#R : napa naga# J : terserah donk. Mendengar itu semua Yesung pun tak mampun menahan air matanya, dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya hingga ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Siwon pun memasang cincin itu di jari manis Yesung diikutin sorakan bahagia orang-orang disekitarnya dan tangis bahagia YEWON Shipper karena apa yang mereka harapkan telah terwujud. Perlahan Siwon bangkit dan membawa Yesung dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Gomawo Baby..jeongmal gomawoyo"

Ucap Siwon lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir kissable Yesung dan pada perut buncit Yesung. Yang membuat para YEWON Shipper menjerit tidak karuan.

"Ne Wonie cheonmanayo"

Balas Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat lagi. Tentu saja Yesung sangat bahagia sudah lama ia menantikan moment ini moment dimana akhirnya Siwon melamarnya juga, sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Baby..setelah ini ayo kita ke rumahmu"

Ucap Siwon sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mwo..untuk apa Wonie?"

Tanya Yesung yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja memberitahukan kabar gembira ini sekaligus minta restu lalu kita ke rumahku untuk minta restu"

Jawab Siwon sembari kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan Yesung dipangkuannya.

"Kalau orangtuaku sich pasti diberi restu mereka juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita kalau kehamilanku che belum, tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu aku bertemu saja belum pernah?"

Tanya Yesung sembari menatap khawatir pada Siwon.

"Tenang saja aku akan melindungimu lagi pula mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau tahu kau tengah mengandung"

Kata Siwon sembari menenangkan Yesung dan mengecup kedua tangan mungilnya dan sepertinya itu ampuh Yesung mulai tenang dan bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Baiklah kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ucap Yesung

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Baby, I'm promise"

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah –mansion lebih tepatnya- Siwon, sedari tadi Yesung terus meremas-remas tangannya kebiasaan jika ia tengah gugup. Setelah dari rumah Yesung yang mendapat sambutan luar biasa baik dari keluarga Yesung sendiri.

"Everything's will be okey Baby, don't worry"

Ucap Siwon lembut sembari mengelus rambut Yesung. Belum sempat Yesung menjawab Siwon sudah menyela.

"Kita sampai..."

Ucap Siwon sembari melajukan mobilnya memasuki area mansion yang sangaaaaattt luas sekali. Setibanya di depan mansion segera Siwon turun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Wonie..kau saja ya, aku takut"

Ucap Yesung.

"Sudahlah ada aku disini kau tenang saja Hyungie"

Ucap Siwon sambil menarik Yesung keluar dari mobil.

"Ta..ta..tapi Wonie"

Protes Yesung.

"Ssstt..tidak ada tapi-tapian atau kau mau aku cium di sini"

Ancam Siwon. Yang dibalas gelengan oleh Yesung sembari membekap mulutnya.

"Bagus ayo.."

Siwon pun menarik Yesung, pintu terbuka otomatis mengetahui bahwa ini mansion milik Siwon jadi itu hal biasa. Saat masuk Yesung dikejutkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu dan saat mereka masuk pelayan itu berkata dengan sopan dan membungkuk juga melempar pandangan tertarik pada Yesung terutama perutnya yang nampak membuncit, sebagai yeoja tentu mereka mengerti mana yang gemuk asli mana yang gemuk karena hamil.

"Selamat Datang Tuan Muda"

Yang dibalas senyum dimple oleh Siwon. Setelah Siwon berlalu salah seorang dari pelayan yang diketahui bernama Jaehyun berseru.

"Omona bukankah tadi itu Yesung Oppa..Kkyyyaa dia manis sekali"

"Hey..kurasa gosip itu benar, kalau mereka berpacaran dan lagi kau lihat perut Yeye Oppa"

Seru salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Jaerin.

"Ne..kurasa dia itu.."

Kata Songqian yang berhenti pada akhir kalimat sembari memberi tatapan kau-tahu-

"HAMIL"

Seru mereka bertiga.

"Dimana Umma dan Appa?"

Tanya Siwon pada seorang Ahjusshi yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun.

"Diruang tamu Tuan Muda"

Jawab Ahjusshi tadi sembari membungkuk sopan pada Siwon, yang dibalam deheman pelan oleh Siwon. Kembali Siwon menarik paksa Yesung menuju ruang tamu yang memang sangaaaatttt luas itu disana terlihat seorang namja berumur 47 tahun yang masih nampak segar disampingnya ada yeoja cantik berumur 45 tahun yang masih cantik meski usianya sudah kepala empat.

"Umma Appa..aku kangen kalian"

Sapa Siwon sembari memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Ne Wonie kita juga merindukanmu dan ah! Siapa namja manis ini tunggu sepertinya aku mengenalnya siapa ya?"

Ucap Umma Siwon.

"Dia Yesung Hyung Umma teman satu boybandku"

Jawab Siwon.

"Ah! Kim Jongwoon imnida tapi biasa dipanggil Yesung Ahjumma"

Ucap Yesung sembari membungkuk di depan orangtua Siwon.

"Ah! Iya Yesung wah kau tambah gemuk saja yah"

Ucap Umma Siwon sembari memeluk Yesung, dan sedikit mengernyit kala merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibagian perut namja itu.

'Ah! Mungkin perasaanku saja'

Batinnya dalam hati

"N..ne"

Jawab Yesung gugup.

"Kalian duduklah, jadi Siwon ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

Tanya Choi Appa to the point.

"Ah! Begini Appa.."

Jeda Siwon sembari melirik Yesung yang menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya bisa ia rasakan Yesung berkeringat dingin mungkin terlalu gugup dan jantungnya pasti sama berdetak kencang dengannya.

"Eeemmhh...aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang"

Ucap Siwon lantang.

"Benarkah siapa yeoja beruntung itu?"

Tanya Appanya sembari menatap serius Siwon.

"Dia..bukan yeoja Appa tapi namja dan kini ia tengah mengandung anakku dia adalah...Yesung Hyung"

Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Hhhaaahh...sudah kami duga"

Jawab Appa Siwon.

"Ech..?"

Bingung Yesung.

"Kami sudah menduga hubungan kalian, kalian pikir bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kalian kalau kalian bersikap begitu dekat, jadi ya sudah lah aku tak marah. Tapi apa tadi kau bilang Yesung hamil, ya tuhan kapan aku mengajarimu untuk menghamili anak orang heh"

Ucap Appa Siwon sembari memukul kepala Siwon dengan keras.

"Appo"

Aduh Siwon.

"Appa sudahlah,Yesungie kemarilah"

Kata Umma Siwon dengan lembut.

"Berapa usianya?"

Lanjut Umma Siwon dengan mengelus perut buncit Yesung.

"4 bulan Ahjumma"

Jawab Yesung.

"Benarkah? Dasar anak kurang ajar sudah 4 bulan baru di bawa kemari apa kata orangtuanya kalau tahu kau menghamili anak mereka dan baru setelah berusia 4 bulan kau bawa kemari heh"

Kata Appa Siwon sembari kembali memukuli Siwon kali ini dengan kemoceng yang entah darimana.

"Appa..ampun Appa..appo..Baby tolong aku"

Adu Siwon.

"Diam kau anak nakal biar kuberi kau pelajaran"

Jawab Appa Siwon.

"Sudahlah Ahjussi lagi pula orangtua saya sudah merestui hubungan kami dan mereka sudah setuju"

Ucap Yesung mencoba menyelamatkan calon Appa dari Aegyanya. Segera saja Siwon berlari menghampiri Yesung mencari perlindungan lebih.

"Hhhaaahh...ya sudah, jadi kapan kau mau menikah?"

Tanya Appa Siwon sembari mendudukkan diri disamping Umma Choi.

"Bulan depan Appa!"

Seru Siwon semangat. Sedangkan Yesung Ckckck dia sich pasrah-pasrah saja.

END

Hahaha...Udah nyerah ini udah kepanjangan rencana pengen bikin 1500-an kata ech kelewatan...pokoknya readers harus review neeeee...Udah sgitu aja.. PAI...PAI...


End file.
